Poképocalypse
by PsOhKiEpMpOeNr9
Summary: Ash returns from the trip in the mansion to find himself riddled with more nightmares. His world unfolds around him in a terror filled conclusion. Aya has minimal parts, and is only really a crossover because it includes history and characters from last story. Advance Shipping, Max and Aya.
1. Fate Repeats Itself

**This is the sequel to my last story, **_**The Love of a Mad Father**_

Prologue

I decided to go back into town that morning and take a flight into the Hoenn Region. I would live there since my girlfriend was from that area and planned to return soon. May was going to come to my school after she finished up her journey in the Sinnoh region. The flight was terrible. First, I met Gary who was being a complete jerk and saying how he was so rich and didn't need to journey out like I did anymore to be famous. Then, it turned out we were on the same flight to Hoenn and he had first class while I was stuck in coach. He was in the back first class row and I was in the first row of coach. He kept calling out to me the whole time how great first class was. He said how happy he was that he wasn't stuck between a couple fat, snoring people and had all of those other perks of first class. Even worse, he came back while the stewardess was gone and purposely made the small kid behind me cry and start kicking my chair. I gave him one of those stink eyes and he just laughed like a madman holding his chest. He walked back just before a stewardess came out and served them food. I got stuck with peanuts and water that I couldn't even open until we were landing in Hoenn.

When I got off at Rustboro city, I decided to just walk over to Petalburg city like the good old times. As I started through the woods, it seemed that a lot of the Pokémon actually remembered me and started to talk with Pikachu and I. Some of the Treecko even thanked me for trying to help save the tree and for saving them all. It nearly took me the rest of the day, 6 _hours, _to reach Petalburg and take refuge in the Pokémon center from the storm rain that started rolling in. I decided to sleep there for the night and would head over to the gym in the morning.

**OOOOO**

The next morning, I got up and waked towards the gym and the Maple's residence. I knocked on the door, waiting for her father to answer the door. He halfway looked in shock. I guess May still hadn't told him that I planned to bed there. I started the conversation with, "Excuse me Mr. Maple, but your daughter May informed me that I could stay with you guys while I attended the nearby school."

"Oh yeah, I was just expecting you to have come by later. I had almost forgotten and thought you were some kid wanting to challenge me to a gym battle."

"No, those days are pretty much over for now. I plan to attend the school that was a few blocks away from your house."

"I would love to have you stay here. You will just have to sleep in Max's room though."

"I'm just fine with that." Like that, he showed me to Max's old room. It was full of little models of Pokémon and had tons of posters and research papers. The walls were a deep green and the color scheme was no different. His father came and cleaned out his dresser and made room for my accommodations. I fixed up the room a little and got settled in the room. I started to just stare at the ceiling for a while. I got up a few minutes later and walked back outside and went to the school a few blocks away. School didn't start for a week, but I wanted to be sure that I was ready. The schoolmaster was standing outside. He was notorious for allowing anyone who could beat him in a battle, or in a bet, to join the school. I didn't have very much cash but put up a wager. My job was to find three students that were already enrolled and beat them in a 1vs. 1 battle.

I went to the park, and found one kid. He had green hair and was claiming that he was a master cook and Pokémon food expert I guess. He said something annoying and fancy. His name was Cilan or something like that. I just challenged him and saw he had a water type monkey Pokémon. I used Pikachu and simply used thunderbolt when he used water gun and zapped the shit out of his monkey. It fainted and I walked away $20 bucks richer and one challenge down.

The next was a black girl with a lot of purple hair. She was so ugly; a Muk wouldn't have even thought her pretty. I saw her coming out from a clothes shop with another girl that I correctly guessed was also a student at the school. Her name was well… I can't remember her name. She called out something called an Axew that appeared to be dragon type. It looked like a green turtle without the shell, a horn on its head, and tusks like an elephant. She started with simple dragon type moves like dragon claw and dragon breath. Her Pokémon was inexperienced and a complete noob. I destroyed it by dodging the claw and zapping it from above and when it looked up with dragon breath, I used iron tail and hit its face so hard that I probably broke its nose. She gave me $35 and proof that I beat her.

The last challenge was against this odd blue haired girl. She wore a _short _black and pink skirt, and pink _boots_. She looked so stupid looking like that, that I almost laughed out loud. She said that her name was Dawn. She called out a brown and yellow rabbit called Buneary. It froze up Pikachu's tail with ice beam so that I couldn't use iron tail. Then, it started using dizzy punch when Pikachu twirled its tail around and Buneary punched his tail. That broke the ice and he instantly used thunderbolt and knocked Buneary to the floor. She gave me $50 and proof that I beat her.

I took that back to the schoolmaster, who paid me another $105 dollars, my schedule, a list of supplies, and a proof of attendance. I asked for a second, but he said, "Only if you can beat me, or you can take an even more difficult bet." I didn't have time for him and decided to take care of that tomorrow. I went to the local store and spent $30 on school supplies and got my schedule ready. I returned home for a delicious meal of ramen noodles and toasted sandwiches. I ate enough to make up for the missing Max and May.

"Mr. Maple, when will May and Max return?"

"They called this afternoon and said that they would be back tomorrow."

"Thanks," I said as I walked off upstairs and went to sleep. As I was sleeping, I had a dream.

It wasn't anything like the last one, but it was still a little shocking. May, Aya, Max, and I were all standing around this glowing rock. We were in a cave like system of tunnels. A skylight was above the rock and would have let light in, except it was nighttime. It glowed bright colors to reveal the shadow of something that reminded me of a Pokémon that I had once seen. It was frozen in a fetal position like it was cold. We stood around it, frozen both in fear and also in anticipation. A shiver crawled down my spine because the apparition called out to me, "You… The boy of many fates… who has brought great fortune upon the land with your ability to fit in and fulfill prophecies… shall meet… your final fate. Your final fate is one of great fortune for me, but of great despair for you and all people of all nations. Your fate that has brought you so far… will also be the destruction of you and your world. Ash Ketchum! You… are the boy… that shall bring about not an apocalypse… but a Poképocalypse!"

"Why would I do something like that for you?" I asked.

"It is not your option foolish child, fate has chosen you, just like it has several times before, I did it once again. This is out of your or my power, boy."

"No, I can stop this!"

"Fate isn't a choice, no matter what you do to change the future, you will just be doing as fate planned and the end result will be the same. I will show you the future in store for you." A bright flash of light shone in my eyes and then dimmed away. When my eyes adjusted, I saw a giant temple in a shape like the famous temples in Mexico that the Mayans or Aztecs constructed. It had a ring that formed a circle and a second half ring going down from the main ring. It appeared to have once held something like the rock that I just saw. It rested in place of Petalburg City. The city was crushed and most of the forest was leveled. For miles around, smoke rose into the red sky. The bodies of the dead, both human and very few Pokémon, surrounded the temple in a flank like position, like they had tried to fight whatever killed them all. The few surviving humans and Pokémon were all on their knees on the temple grounds. He saw all of his friends, even the blue-haired girl, bowing to the five Pokémon standing on the top that now ruled the world. That was when he realized that the one standing above the rest at the top of the temple wasn't a Pokémon… It was… I. I was devastated seeing that I could and would single handedly destroyed the entire human race and would one day rule it.

"No, no, no, no, no, no… No!" I screamed out as I woke up with the sunlight shining in my eyes. Morning already? It felt like I had only slept for thirty minutes. I stumbled out of bed and put clothes on. I went downstairs to be met with four smiling faces. Max and May were back. I was so excited that I ran up and kissed her on the lips. "Hey guys, where's Aya?"

"She's outside, with a gift for you." Max said.

I went out there only to be met with Aya who had a box in her hands. She gave it to me and told me to open it. I did and found a beautiful dream catcher that had red strings with a deep red ruby hanging from it. The redness of the jewel and strings, it was the same color as the sky from my dream! I took it out reluctantly and hung it up in the room I was in. It looked absolutely gorgeous. I then told May that high school was less than a week away and we should get her enrolled. We walked for several blocks talking about the events from less than a week ago. The hell that consumed our lives and had actually ended Team Rockets was a cold, chilly reminder of how short life is and how you have to enjoy the small things.

"I wonder if we will ever hear or see any more of Team Rocket." May asked as we went down the street.

"I don't know but I had a really creepy dream."

"You already told me about the dream where-"

"No! This one was different. It was one of those premonition dream, you know like the ones that tell you the future?"

"Yeah,"

"Well that dream catcher Aya gave me, the strings and jewels were the same shade as the burning sky that came from the apocalypse. It told me it was a Pokepocalypse and I was the cause of it. That dream catcher could be the beginning."

"Think about it Ash, several things are that shade of red. Even the red that makes up McDonalds is that shade." That never occurred to me. I was probably just over reacting. We came up to the school and took another bet. He saw how good I was and the new bet was for me to beat the same three that I did except using Pokémon that were weak to their choice. I found them all coming out from a movie and we did something like a triple battle with two from me and one from her. We destroyed them quickly enough by choosing what was weak to one, but strong on the others. We went back and got her list, schedule, etc. Then we got supplies and got our books for our classes. Then I looked in the World History book that I picked up and looked up the ancient civilizations from the ancient Johto region.


	2. The Unfolding of Fate

**The prologue was probably a little too long.**

Chapter 1

It was the section on ancient civilizations that tried to predict the end of the world by producing a calendar. It was set to end within a year. The textbook offered a picture of an ancient hieroglyph with a caption. It read: _This picture depicts a strong, resilient young man with amazing power. He is said to be the bringer of the end, which is why the picture also shows his one true love surviving. _I saw that and continued to read the section. It concluded that the boy would summon Pokémon from another planet to destroy the world.

"Oh my Arceus," I said as I took the immense book and set it off to the side. I told May that I would talk to her tomorrow and that I would go to bed. When I got to my room, I just looked at the dream catcher. I knew that somehow, it was related to the apocalypse. I thought that it hanging in the window would cause the creatures to start coming. I took it down and looked at the beautiful gem.

It was a blood red ruby. Just looking at it put me in a trance. All I felt was hatred and blood lust. It went on for a few minutes before I finally snapped to. I looked about and knew that the gem had to be destroyed. It would definitely affect me and bring them to us. I snuck out of my room, tiptoeing the whole way. The only noise coming from the house was people snoring and shifting around in bed.

I got outside and went around the back. I curled the gem under the dream catcher itself and dropped it to the ground. I picked by shoe up and said, "I hope that this is the right thing to do." My foot came down and crushed the ruby. Instead of the wanted crunch, I was launched of my feet and sent into the back wall of the house. An impressive blood red light shot through the air. It went further than the eye could see. It was so bright and vibrant; I had to shade my eyes from it. May saw it from her window and ran outside to me.

"What have you done?"

"I crushed the ruby into the catcher. I thought that it would stop the whole apocalypse."

A van was parked across the street and peeled out towards the news station. We watched in disbelief and scattered to the TV. We turned it on and shortly after, a special important news report came on. We watched as the news reporter said, "An amateur camera man was just sitting, waiting for a story to come to them, when they saw a small boy carrying something. He then smashed it into the ground and a light came up from it. They were noticed by the kid when a second one came out and saw them."

"This late at night, I'm pretty sure nobody would've seen it."

We checked Facebook and saw that comments and posts about the story were already all over the Internet. There were at least fifty pictures from every angle in town. I bit my lip as I noticed that there was one picture from space that showed the light traveling out of sight even for the satellite.

I went back to bed but couldn't get to sleep for 3 more hours. It was 2 am when I got back to a fitful, worrisome sleep for about 4 hours. I had yet another dream. The meteor showed itself again. It was sitting in the center of a large crater. I couldn't even recognize what it used to be. He mumbled out loudly enough for me to hear, "Fool, I warned you, you can't change the future. No matter how hard you try, I will triumph over you." It then glowed blood red and shot back into the air. It left only the crater and an evil maniacal laughter. I looked around for a while. It was dark like night, and the air smelled of the mustiness that was death. Ashes and rubble was spread all over the belly of the crater.

I woke up that morning and walked over to the TV. The beam of light was still shooting up from the backyard. The news reported that they were sending a probe and satellite into the beam of light to see what was on the other side. They sent it into the beam of light and it was instantly launched at near light speed through the universe. It shot all the way across the galaxy into a solar system nearly complete opposite to us. It slipped out of the beam of light to show a planet, orbiting a large blue star; it was third planet from the rear in 7th place of the planets.

Unlike earth, the seas were red and the land was purple. There were black clouds that were swirling in the atmosphere of the planet. There was an unusual cloud formation surrounding the beam of light. It was hurricane shaped like on earth, but it was over land and wasn't moving. There was one moon approximately the same size as the moon, but had the surface color and makeup of Mars. It was a complete opposite of the earth that we knew. The satellite entered the atmosphere and sent the probe to the surface. The general makeup of the planet was similar to ours, but had an unusual amount of chemicals such as argon and xenon. They created the odd coloring of the clouds and sky. There was a ton of iron in the water and the land was covered in potassium and phosphorous.

On the surface of the planet was a temple that was exactly as was shown in my dreams, with a blood red meteor sitting on the top. The beam of light was striking it. Then, out in the distance, three Pokémon that were blue and red; all appeared to be the same one but in different forms. They all gathered on the temple grounds and began to pray and worship the meteor until it glowed so blood red, that it was the same shade as the beam of light. An electromagnetic field began to develop near the satellite and cause it to start fading out and losing altitude.

Then, the meteor started to lift off of the podium it was sitting in and the three Pokémon each set themselves up in three symmetrically even spots. The meteor continued into the air and gave clearance for the temple to start following. It then started to turn over 180o. The EMF forced the satellite to go back into space. There is saw the temple smash through the clouds. The meteor was already gone. The temple took the atmosphere and clouds off of the planet, and wrapped it around itself to form a temporary atmosphere. The satellite was suddenly fried, fell to the ground, and exploded into static.

"I… I… I had no idea. We have to leave town within the hour."

"Why?" Aya asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" May said, "The meteor is going to strike the earth soon and we don't want to be near it. Right now, we are right under the crash site."

"I'm going to be a wanted man, because everyone knows that it's me."

We sneaked out the back door and went to over the fence to our car. We drove downtown and out by the beach. Dawn, Cilan, and that other girl were out on the oceanfront as we joined them. They said hi and I started to explain to them that the meteor was going to strike very quickly. They thought skeptically, but after I explained to them all the signs and what I did last night, they then quickly believed me and changed their clothes. We all packed into the car and drove out of town and all the way to Rustboro City, where it might be safe from the incoming blast. We hid out in the Rustboro gym and watched the news.

"A rocket has been prepared to blow the meteor into several fragments. Lets watch."

"See, I told you it would be alright." May said.

A live video started up after the rocket 3 missiles detached from the main hub in space. They flew straight into the light source and went head on with the meteor. At the last second, a disturbance in the vast emptiness caused one missile to just collapse in on itself and explode, and the others veered around the meteor and collide behind it. Then, it pulled the satellite into the light and smashed it into pieces.

"As I was saying, I told you so." I said.

Then the news reported: "This just in, according to witnesses from last night's events, the caller of the meteor is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. We are told that any information on his whereabouts, that is correct, will be rewarded with over $1,000,000-in Poke money."

"Oh crap, I am screwed." I said, as I got ready to call out my giant Pidgeot and fly away.

"Wait, we can do this together."

"No… _We_ can't, because _I _am the wanted one."

Before she could react, military officers were beating down the door. They ran in and screamed at me, "You have the right to remain silent, and if any of you try to stop us, we have the right to arrest or shoot." They started to pin me to the ground, but May's parents knocked out the one that was trying to arrest me. The other ones opened fire and killed the father. They put a bullet through his kidneys, and another bullet into his nose, crushing it into his brain.

"Dad!" Max screamed, as he ran over to his bleeding out mass. Then, the mother picked up a handgun from the first unconscious body. Before she could pull the trigger, the militant threw a stun grenade that blew up in her face. When the light adjusted back, her face was burnt to a crisp and she was lying on the floor.

"Mom!" May said as she broke down over her mother's burnt face. They tackled me to the ground and beat me within an inch of consciousness. They picked me up and carried me outside. There, I saw the meteor in the sky headed straight for May Maple's old house. I got in the chopper they had and flew it up in the air. I could see Petalburg City from up there. The meteor smashed through one of the many skyscrapers in the city and shattered it into bits. The meteor landed right on top of her house and a shockwave was shot through the city. Every bit of glass in all of the skyscrapers were shattered out. All of the dirt and buildings were just launched into air. Bodies and cars were launched up and smashed to pieces by rubble. After the dust settled, a giant crater was formed and filled with rubble, charred bodies, and shattered glass everywhere.

They flew the chopper up higher and told me, "We are going to teach you a lesson. We are going to give you a lethal injection and kill you off. It's going to be televised all over the world so your fate can come before ours."

"You don't realize what you're doing do you?" I asked, "You see, I will become more powerful than you can ever imagine. I have been blessed by that thing with powers that you can't even imagine." They strapped me to a table in the chopper and applied anesthesia. (I spelled it right on the first try!)


	3. Aya's Adventure

**This part is a side story.**

**This was during Chapter 2. (Aya's P.O.V.)**

Intermission:

Aya's Pokémon Adventure

I ran away from the scene of Ash being arrested. The rest soon followed me out to the woods. Pokémon had basically cleared out of the area. They only really left Dark and Ghost types. They were wandering around not really interested in anything. I walked up to one, and it just looked at me both depressed and excited at the same time. May and Max came up and explained the basics of Pokémon. Then, something they called a Poochyena came over and lied next to me. It was looking so cute and just warmed up to me completely. I came in close to pet it, but it pulled back. It slowly leaned back towards me, and I proceeded to cuddle with it.

"It looks like it really likes you," Max said.

"You two look so cute!" May said.

"It almost makes me forget what just happened," I said. It did too. Then, May handed me something that looked like a large circular pill. It was red on the top half and white on the bottom. It had a button in the middle with a black line coming out from the center. They looked at me and simulated with their hands. They showed me poking the ball against the Pokémon to capture it.

I did this and a red light shot from the ball. I half looked shocked as the creature was turned red and pulled into the ball. The ball rolled around in my hand and then clicked. "You caught the Poochyena." Max and May both exclaimed. I pressed the button and a white light shot out from the ball. The light faded away to show Poochyena looking at me very happily. It turned and growled towards a tree. Nothing appeared to be there until another Pokémon faded into view.

It appeared to be like Meowth, but had a purple body and diamonds for eyes and a ruby in its chest. It smiled to show its feral-like teeth. "Ahh! That's a Sableye!" Max called out as he slowly backed away. "Last time I saw one of those, we were in a cave. It played mean tricks on us and kidnapped me." He pulled behind May, who was slightly cringing herself.

"You can battle it and capture it as well." May said. The Poochyena growled ominously and barked at the Sableye. It smirked and grew black claws. It started to charge as Poochyena grew and shot a dark ball at the Sableye, throwing it off balance. May checked her Pokédex as scanned the moves of the Pokémon. "Your Poochyena knows Shadow Ball, bite, take down, and sand attack." May said.

"Okay, Poochyena, use sand attack," I said weakly. I was unsure of the outcome. My Pokémon kicked sand into the face of Sableye, who start scrubbing with his hand. "Take Down," and the Poochyena charged the blinded Sableye. It cleared its eyes and caused a bright flash to throw off Poochyena. Poochyena closed his eyes and charged forward. Sableye was surprised by the resilience and was sent off its feet. It struck a tree and grew the claws again. It scratched the side of Poochyena and it bit the arm. It held with all its strength. The Sableye was shaking its arm.

"Now!" May said as she threw another poke ball at me. I caught it and threw it at the surprised Sableye. It hit his free hand and pulled him in. The ball wiggled around until it clicked as well.

"Yes! I caught a second Pokémon!" I screamed as I jumped up and ran to get the ball. I looked at it for a few seconds, and then threw out Sableye. The Pokédex scanned it as well. It said that Sableye's moves were Shadow Claw, Flash, Crunch, and Pursuit.

It looked at me a smirked again, this time in a friendly gesture. May and Max were still disturbed by it and backed into a tree. A loud rumble shook the ground. May then called out Beautifly, which flew into the air. It looked around for a few seconds and returned. It then lifted Max into the air so he could see as well. He screamed and was brought back down.

"Guys, a structure is falling through the atmosphere, headed straight for this area! We got to get outta here!"

We returned our Pokémon and made a run across the forest. It was coming down so fast that we couldn't make it. Then, a strange white and dark blue wolf like Pokémon came down and swooped us up. It had us holding onto it and sprinted much faster than we could. It reached the city and let us down. It sat there, begging to come with us. I tapped another Poke ball against its head and it joyfully joined my team.

We met Dawn, Broc, Cilan, and Iris. We all fled to the top of a skyscraper and watched as the temple broke the skyline. The clouds that had enveloped it were now pulling away and mixing with the earth's clouds. They mixed with white fluffy clouds to form a deep grey mix and rapidly spread out across the sky. The temple drifted right down into the crater that was once Petalburg City and created a tunnel system around the meteor. The temple fit perfectly with the rest of the mess.

Almost instantly, aliens started shooting away from the temple and washed over the forest. They swarmed the city and started blowing holes into buildings and streets. They completely destroyed the cars driving away from the city and killed every human. They ignored all of the Pokémon in the area. We started to run away when a military soldier came by and told us to come with him. We got into an APC and rolled across the wreckage to the police station. A chopper was resting on top of the building.

Dawn and Broc got out first, but looked back to see a large focus blast being charged. May and Max got out as well as the focus blast was fired. The soldier pushed the rest out as the focus blast struck the tank. It exploded and consumed the soldier in flames. Cilan covered me and was impaled by shrapnel from the tank. Iris and I ran for the building, but the tank's barrel came down and crushed Iris. Her blood and bones were squirted all over the street.

We went in the building and used the access stairs to the roof. We got in a started to pull away with about 50 other choppers. Several APC's were abandoning the city and headed for nearby locations. We were flying for a safe LZ in Sinnoh.

Smoke rose from the city center as buildings started to fall. We were out of sight of the city in about five minutes. The aliens were still chasing us. They were shooting down the choppers and killing all the passengers. A focus blast exploded near our chopper and damaged the main rotor. We were going to have to slow down slightly. We were over Sinnoh, but they were still following the few survivors in about 5 choppers of 50. We were within 2 miles of Hearthome when a focus blast exploded in the middle of the group. The center lead was completely gone. The interior pair was in flames as they fell to the earth. The two remaining choppers were wobbling through the air.

One chopper swooped upside down and dropped out of the air. It crashed into a parked car below and burst into flames. Ours was still being followed as we barreled through the air. We were over Hearthome City as the chopper's rear engine began to smoke. We lost control and went wide as we shot up in the air. Finally, the engine quit out completely and we fell down on top of a building. The creature was headed right for us!


	4. Life After Death

Chapter 2

When the anesthesia wore off, I woke up in a white tile room with a machine that had three large tubes filled with different colored liquids. I was strapped on a table with IVs hooked up in my arms and one in my throat. I looked out a viewing glass and saw a few cameras staring back at me. I also saw some white figures around the room. They looked at me and asked, "Any last words, child?"

"Yes, I just want to tell you all, you are killing your only hope. That meteor is more than you think. That temple is going to release an alien invasion that will enslave humanity. I have been gifted with powers that you can't understand. Only I can start the fight and win."

"Okay, send in vile container A." One of them mumbled while another one fumbled with a computer. Then, the farthest left green vile emptied out into my left arm. I cringed and really didn't feel anything. After a few minutes, they started to freak out because I was still alive and unharmed. My vital signs hadn't changed at all.

That's when it hit me. They didn't changed because by body was accustomed to the poison. I had already lost my life once to poison, and now that it lived again, it built an immense immunity to all poisons. They didn't know this and neither did the rest of the world. They shot in vile B into my right arm and I just said, "What are you trying to do, kill me or just trying to tickle me, cause I am not feeling a single thing."

"How's this possible?" One said.

"I told you, I had a gift," I responded.

"Inject vile C stat."

"Roger that," another one responded. The third one injected directly into my throat. It flowed through my veins like alcohol. It took literally no immediate effect. Just like alcohol, it would take a very large to dose to hurt me. I laughed like a madman as new emotions flowed through me. It was the effect of exposing myself to that ruby and having to listen to the voices and dreams. Hate, bloodlust, and general insanity ran through me as I large mental fluctuation sent the scientists flying back into the machines.

I pulled a double-sided pink blade, similar to the move pyscho cut and sliced through the straps holding me in. I climbed out of the table with a wicked grin on my face and just stared at the cameras. My head turned sideways for a while until I leaped at one of the scientists trying to stand back up and cut his left leg off. It squirted blood everywhere and I just watched. The other two tried to run but were "cut" short in meeting the end of my blade. I smashed through the glass and stared into the main camera. It started going to static do to the sudden EMF that I was producing. The camera was nothing but static by the time I actually blinked for the first time.

Then it all left me, just like that. I walked out of the room and started down the hall. I came across a room with the door open. It led to another observation room similar to the one I came out of. There was a large glass wall with a room similar to the one I was nearly killed in. I turned on the one-way radio, so I could here them. One of them said, "Sir, the enemy is so heavily armed, that one soldier has had both his arms cut off."

A man was lying on a table with no arms. The arms were lying off to the side as they left him alone to die. They walked out the door and saw me. I took the blade and beheaded the scientist, and I kicked the other man in the nuts. While he was bent over, he locked the door and I slashed open his chest. Blood was slashed across the glass as I sawed up the middle of the door to the room the man was in. The door itself was still sturdy. I caused a mental fluctuation and launched the fragments through the open space. I walked into the room with the mumbling freak. He saw me and started to scream out for help. I looked at him and thought about a campfire and how I used to go camping with my friends. He really reminded me of one of my old friends. While I thought of the fire, black flames formed in my hand. It was sort of a psychic fire. The guy screamed out in terror, "What are you gonna do to me? Burn me alive?"

"No, your gonna live through this." I started to think about a lot of really hot things and the flames in my palms grew larger and hotter. I transferred the power to one hand and grabbed one of the arms from the other table. I shoved it to the bleeding stub and started to weld his flesh together. He screamed out, but I continued with the other arm. I then came over and sliced the table straps off so he could get out. I went to the back door and saw it needed a security card. I searched the two dead bodies and found a card. I also took one of the hands, in case I needed a hand scanner. I went out to the back of the hall as the soldier ran through the back door to report me.

It didn't matter, I was already walking up the steps to the main lobby. Then, the alarm went off and it said, "Security breach in sector 3-Delta. Repeat, the autopsy hallway has been comprised. All units are reported to respond."

"Crap." The door in front of me was busted open with gunfire. They tried to get close, but I summoned a shield that was sending all of the bullets off course. I then shot black flames all over them. It quickly consumed them and left four of the five dead in a crisp, blackened form. They were more recognizable as burnt toast then people. I just walked down the hall to the main lobby. There were three hallways, the one I came from, an adjacent one that led out to other side of the building, and one that led to the outside that was barricaded. The walls were all white washed and there was a secretary in the main office to my left.

Soldiers were flowing down the main hallways, straight for me. They started to open fire on me and I had to think quickly. There were security gates that I could close on them. They continued to charge as I began to close the gates. The secretary pressed a button, and the gates started to run in reverse. I strained for a while until I heard the stripping of the gears and a low-pitched rumble from the engine's failure. The gates slammed shut as the secretary pulled out a pistol. I slammed down the gate, hitting the gun and causing her to drop it.

I turned around to see two men blocking my path. One had a machine gun, and the other had a shotgun. I summoned out my sword and the one with the shotgun dropped it and picked up a metal rod. "Let's dance," he said.

He brought the rod to bearing. I swung hard, our weapons colliding. I started to levitate off the ground a couple of inches. He stabbed for my chest, but I jumped over it and landed on top. He was so shocked that he didn't move. I jumped, did a front flip and swung down on his rod. It split in half and he stood there, stunned. I just laughed cut off one of his arms. He stumbled back as I sliced up his sternum to open his rib cage and threw him across the room with my mind.

Then, I threw my blade past the second man. He laughed and started to open fire when the blade came back and pulled him toward me. I caught him at the throat and just stood there, choking him and staring at him for a few seconds. Next, I just pulled my arm into the air, and slammed him face first into the floor, smashing his nose with such force, that his eyes actually shot out the back of his skull. I caught them in my hand and proceeded to crush them in my hand. I let the goo dribble from my hands and back into the holes they came out from. Blood was all over the walls as I left the building.

The secretary had pulled the gate back up and closed the security gate on the front door. She fired as I summoned a shield and bounced the bullet off harmlessly. I laughed hysterically and jumped in the office. She freaked out as I swung at her legs, taking them off. Her unconscious form lied there as I searched the panel for the button that would open the front door. I pressed it and used my mind to fry the panel and screamed out over the intercom, "I have been blessed!" When the gate finished, soldiers opened fire from behind. I jumped out the secretary window and ran for the door. Bullets rang past me and hit the glass. I crossed my arms and charged out the glass front door.

I then turned the corner to run down the street and hid out around the corner. I looked at the sky and saw that it was a rosy pink. I saw a helicopter flying out over the area. I thought it was looking for me, until I saw a human like figure gather for focus blast like attacks and combine them into one. It then proceeded to launch the combined mass at the chopper and destroy it, sending it reeling into the glass wall of a skyscraper. I civilian was running past me, when I asked, "Where am I?"

"Idiot! You're in Hearthome City!" as she ran past me. Hearthome? That meant I was in Sinnoh! Where was May, and the others? The creature looked at me and declared itself as Deoxys.


	5. Invasion of My Soul

**Who's in the chopper?**

**We're about to find out.**

Chapter 3

This Deoxys didn't look like its normal form. Instead of the rectangular bar in its head, this one had sharp points coming out of three points on his head. It had a smoother body shape, and all of its appendages came out to points. It had a purple blood red ruby in its chest, not the normal purple one found on them. It was also not the vivid red and blue, but the duller form of a clone. I remembered those things from when they shut down the power in one city and started kidnapping people. That time they were hunting for a friend, looking for a lost one. This one looked a lot more like it was angry for no reason and just here to destroy. It headed straight for the crashed chopper. I beat it there and pulled out a blade.

It charged four focus blasts and mixed it into one giant one. It released the power blast and started straight for me. I pulled up a shield with both hands. The bomb hit the shield and shattered it. When the shrapnel cleared, it went straight for me with a psychic whip. It started to whip me, but I channeled psychic energy to my hands and grabbed the whip. I pulled it toward me and power punched it in the face. A large corner was missing from where I had punched it. It fell out of the air and was fading away the whole time. It completely dissipated before it hit the ground.

I turned towards the down chopper and went inside. The pilot and co-pilot were dead, but the crunch of glass meant that there was still someone in here. I slid open the side door and peered inside. May, Broc, Max, Aya, and Dawn were inside. "What in Arceus' name are you doing in here?"

Aya answered, "I was out catching Pokémon when the temple landed. Seconds after it landed, three different forms of the same Pokémon charged out from the temple. Hundreds, if not thousands of them flew overhead."

"We scattered back to Rustboro, only to find the place under siege," May said, "The military was completely abandoning the entire Hoenn region."

"We boarded the first chopper we could find, and were chased all the way here." Dawn whimpered out.

"Look out! Here come more of them!" Max and Broc called out simultaneously. Perhaps ten attack types, five normal types, and 2 defense types were inbound. The military geared up and brought out tanks and soldiers. Before anyone could fire, a Deoxys used its psychic abilities to tear the top off one tank and throw it into a group of soldiers. They started fleeing as the Deoxys army continued after them. I tried to pull out my sword, but also summoned out my whip. I had learned how to use something just by making contact with it? Awesome!

I flew into battle and wrapped the whip around one of the normal types. It was more human like, with soft edges on his hands, knees, and feet. It had two rectangular bars, one from each side of the head, like ears. It too had a blood red ruby instead of a purple one. Before it could react, a tank from below blew it to pieces. Apparently, the military finally realized that I was here to help. I watched a cluster prepare to destroy a tank. I charged up my focus blast and shot it into the group of Deoxys. The explosion completely tore them apart.

Another normal type was headed for my friends. I saw a thunder bolt shoot off from the top. Pikachu! It struck the creature, causing it to stumble. Its left arms were completely numb and limp. It charged again, but was stopped when fire struck it and it burned like paper. It was instantly consumed in the blaze and fell out. The others fell back behind the two defense types.

They were a lot bulkier, and also couldn't move as fast. They had no neck, and were more muscled all over the body, except in the arms. That was its weakness, it wasn't very offensive, but it could take a beating. It was still a clone though. I charged one and cut off one of its left arms. It quickly regenerated its arms as if nothing had happened to it. It summoned a flail like weapon and struck me in the side, sending me to the ground. It whipped the flail around its head and sent it flying right at me. I sidestepped and flew back up, cutting a chunk off its head off. It stared at me and regenerated its face. I noticed that the red gem was glowing while it healed. I stabbed the gem and saw it explode under the massive force. It flinched, but knew it was in trouble. I put the whip around the weak point in its chest, and pulled with all my might. The thin sides left from the gap that once held the gem collapsed. Its underlings watched as the halved Deoxys fell down to the ground.

The remaining creatures looked at the dead monster, then at me, the live monster. They fled from Hearthome and headed for the safety of Hoenn. I just noticed the sky was of a slight pink over us, bluer off to the west, and deeper red closer to the temple. The soldiers then called me down, I went down there and one asked, "Why did you help us out?"

"So you still haven't figured it out, we have the same enemy, a destructive enemy. If we don't work together, we are all going to die." They quickly agreed and called me into the briefing room.

"Okay, it turns out that small hunting groups like the that hit us are appearing all over the place. The only problem is that we can't figure out why." The group's leader exclaimed.

"I think I know, they plan to weaken us. They can produce infinite copies, while we have a limited amount. They are going to weaken us and then go final solution on us. I know how to stop them," I explained. They collectively gasped from hearing this. "They are led by the meteor, if you can get me to it, I can destroy it."

"How would that work, its just a rock," Private Rogers said.

"I have had dreams, there is an apparition in the rock, a black shadow," I said. "You know that they have sent out normal, attack, and defense types. Where is the speed type? That is what's in the rock, leading them. The creature telepathically commands the head forms, and the head forms tell the minions. Now if you will excuse me, I have friends to talk to."

I walked out of the room and up to Aya. I asked "What Pokémon did you catch before the attack?"

"I caught a Poochyena and a Sableye." She responded. "I also managed to catch an Absol."

"A what?" I asked. "You caught an omen Pokémon?" That Pokémon usually appeared out to warn people of natural disasters. A soldier called me back in.

He said, "We have devised a plan to get you to the temple." I nodded in anticipation. "We are going to send a fleet of ten choppers to the temple, to draw enemy fire. Then, we're going to provide you cover while you go into the temple and destroy the meteor."

"Sounds like a plan," I answered. I walked back out into the open and began floating through the air. I arrived at the airfield a few minutes later, and watched the soldiers begin boarding their choppers. We went into the air and started for Hoenn. The clouds were getting darker, and the sky was getting deeper red as we flew over the ocean. It was also getting colder. We arrived over Hoenn within a few minutes, and instantly drew enemy fire. They were charging us, but the choppers worked in unison and quickly destroyed the enemy. The air was filled with the mist of once existing Deoxys. When we were within a mile of the temple, they started to attack in large numbers, mostly defense types. "Shoot them in the chest, it stops them from regenerating."

The helicopters drew the defense and normal ones while I attacked the attack types. I pulled out the sword and shield and started charging through their ranks. I didn't bother fighting them, mostly just charged through them. The shield would hit them, and shatter them to pieces. I was on the temple grounds, and saw three of the enemies with something in their grasp. It was a small girl, and they were going under the temple to probably sacrifice her! I charged in after them and followed the tunnels.

I found a chamber directly under the center, a small crack of light spilling in from a hole in the top. The red meteor caused the entire room glow a deep red. They drew the blood of the little girl from her palm. They then started to push her hand towards the meteor, to summon their master. I pulled up the blade and stabbed it through the normal type. It screamed out it pain, but didn't dissipate. That's when it hit me that was one of the originals! They were all originals and they threw girl through the crack of light, to safety, I hoped. We stared each other down, each looking for even a hint of weakness. They started to attack, but were stopped when they heard, "No! Let him come to me. We have business to attend to."

I stepped past them and up in front of the meteor. "I have come to defeat you, before you destroy the world."

"Then let us begin this 'Final Showdown'."

I started to channel all of my energy into the rock. It did the same to me. It hurt incredibly badly. After five minutes, I said, "It…hurts…so…much." I started to see cracks develop in the rock. That was indefinitely a good sign.

"It's been a long time since I have had a challenge. This isn't the first planet I conquered and it surely won't be the last." The cracks became deep crevices that beckoned to engulf my soul. They wanted me to come closer, feel the heat of ultimate power. The meteor completely shattered, sending me reeling all the way through the tunnels on my back and up into the air. I nearly hit a chopper blade before regaining stature and start levitating again. I watched the temple in silence and thought that now it was finally all over. I could go home, and forget the whole thing.

Something came out from the middle of the temple, and it wasn't the little girl. The leader speed type Deoxys rose from the center and laughed. Then, a clone shot out from him so fast, I couldn't even see it. It hit me so hard that I shot down into the ground and slid through three trees before coming to a halt. I was too weak to move, I just watched as the sky became completely blocked up with clones. A chopper came by and picked me up. The military fled the scene as fast as they could. I watched as they spread over into Rustboro City. They completely demolished the remains. Every skyscraper was brought down in seconds, and all of the buildings and cars were reduced to rubble. A jungle rapidly sprouted out from the mess. The once proud city was devolved to a primitive jungle state. Wild Pokémon quickly populated the area.

The wild Pokémon from all over didn't really care about the war. They were on the Deoxys' side, but they didn't fight. They wanted humanity extinguished so that they could go off and live in harmony once again. I was brought back to Hearthome for debriefing. We completely lost the fight, and the enemy commander was released. They were all freaking out, but I saw that this was only the beginning. The enemy commander was out in the open, so that now we could attack him and finish this.


	6. The Power of Love

Chapter 5

I decided to write out a letter and give it to the surgeons. They said they would give it to them. I then opened the hatch to the side of the chopper. I looked down into the forest. Then I looked up at the blood red sky filling with black smoke and black clouds. A cold chill shot up my spine as I closed my eyes and leaned forward out of the chopper. I dropped a good thirty feet before hitting the tree line and using branches to slow my fall. I remembered the note as I dropped out. It read:

_Misty and Tracy,_

_ I can't begin to explain how sorry I am that I won't get to see you. Its been a long time since either of you have talked with me. I hope that one day, I will get to see you again. For now, I must disappear from the area, due to the fact that the Deoxys army is following me. I don't want to endanger anyone else. I will draw the Deoxys out into the woods, and form an ambush to weaken their forces. I hope you wish me luck._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Ash Ketchum_

I landed in the forest and radioed in my location. They said that they would have several APC's and helicopters in my area within five minutes. I floated back up above the tree line. I then cleared my throat and screamed out for all to hear, "You think you're better than me? Come get me if you're so great!" Within seconds, dozens of normal types rose from the trees that were planning to hit Pallet Town. I pulled out the whip and cracked it once, to show that I meant business. Some looked fearful, while others looked at me with pride or overconfidence, I couldn't tell.

One charged at me with a sword. I lashed out the whip to three times its normal length and reached the clone before it was even close to me. It exploded into dust as the commander called out, "Fall back and reform our ranks. We must continue the attack on Kanto." They started to run, but an explosion stopped them dead in their tracks. All one hundred Deoxys turned their gaze at once to a tank that fired. They turned back around to be surrounded by Apache Choppers. They realized they were surrounded and tried to flee.

"We out number them one to 3," the lead defense clone said. "Destroy them all! Don't run away! What are you, chicken?"

They heard that last comment and came back to fight. They began opening fire, but the military had learned and added personal EMP generators that they could use to disrupt enemy fire. The Pokémon's attacks were being cut down before they were halfway to the targets, and they couldn't figure out why. We took that chance of confusion and fired tank missiles, chopper machine guns, and focus blasts. Nearly 30 of them were demolished in the barrage of attacks. They attempted to retaliate, but were led to the same conclusion of nothing.

"Fall back into Johto, we will join the attack there and come back to Kanto for a finisher. They fled off to the northwest. The choppers tried a chase, but the enemy was flying too fast. We pulled back into Pallet Town where we were greeted with thanks and admiration from the civilians. My friends saw me and brought Misty and Tracy over. Before they said anything, I showed them where I had been burnt, and how fast it was healed.

"Wow, your face was burnt that badly, and already healed?" Tracy said.

"He's probably just saying that for attention." Misty said sarcastically. I clenched my fists, hearing that. Sometimes, she just annoyed me so much with her jealous, childish behavior.

"Speaking of attention, guess what?" Tracy asked.

"What?"

Tracy started, "We are-"

"-In love!" Misty finished.

"That's great!" I exclaimed. Then, in the corner of my eye, I saw Broc hand Dawn something and she gasped. Next, she wrapped her arms around Broc's necked gave him a big kiss. "What's up?" I asked stupidly.

"Broc just gave me this!" Dawn said as she shoved her hand in my face. There was a beautiful sapphire gem surrounded by black diamonds on a ring. It truly did look nice. "It's a present, for me! I love it so much!"

"That's amazing." I grumbled. Broc came over and whispered in her ear. She gave him another kiss and told me that they were now dating. I then decided to run into the local jewelry store.

I asked for a plain black ring. He looked at me oddly, but gave me one to look at. Then, I walked around the store, looking at all the gems. The store was pretty plain in design, with three tables full of pre-decorated rings and sample rings, one on each side of the room. Then, cases were lined along the wall behind the cashier, and one on either side of the entrance. I saw a large ruby. I looked at it and imagined it on the ring. Next, I looked over at some smaller emeralds and thought about putting them on the ring. I walked back up to the cashier and asked for the proper ring size.

"What would you like on the ring?" he asked casually.

"First, I want two medium-sized rubies, one on each side of the ring," he wrote that down and I continued. "Second, I want a slightly larger emerald placed between it, forming a horizontal line when looking like this." I turned the blank ring so that looking from above, the ring part extended from the left and right. He scribbled that down and I finished. "Finally, I want silver lining around the rubies and gold around the emerald. So how much is it?" I finished.

"It's on the house, for saving us all from extinction." He smiled with gratitude and went off to start the ring. I walked back out to May, seeing her look at me in confusion.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Its special, so don't worry about it." I answered.

Out of nowhere, I started to hear the hum of engines. I looked around in confusion. I couldn't figure it out, not until I looked into the sky. I saw the entire remainder of soldiers and civilians pulling in from Johto. I guess the Deoxys overran them. The Orange Islands had already pulled into Johto, and now they were coming into the final stand, Kanto. This was humanity's last hope, a small fleeting one at that. Some of the choppers landed in town and others continued on into Pewter City. Several of the soldiers and people needed medical attention. Some were missing limbs; some had been burned or badly wounded.

Pokémon in small holding cages were being carried into a makeshift Pokémon Center. Some were covered in cuts and bruises while others were badly burned or with broken limbs. It seemed that the enemy had more compassion for Pokémon than us. It made sense, because they were similar. They still didn't show very much mercy to them though, for they were still enemies.

I looked at the whole situation, and thought that in the end, I wouldn't be appreciated for my work. They would still hate me for causing the whole thing. That's when some kind of Deoxys started flying away. I chased after it and tried to catch up, but it was too incredibly fast. I was losing it, until a sudden surge of psychic energy pushed me even faster than the Pokémon. I didn't know how it was possible, but I didn't question it either. I grabbed the speed type by the two horns that came from its head. I tried to shake me off, but all the extra energy allowed me to stop almost instantly. It couldn't stop and kept flying. I ended up tearing its head off as its body shoot through the woods and tumbled to a halt. Its head started to dissipate. I thought of absorbing it, but every time I did that, I felt less human. It didn't change my appearance, or my mental state. I just felt like something was missing.

Instead, I jabbed my fingers into its eyes and began to read its mind. It was given orders from the commander itself, to follow me and report his location, so they could send their secret weapon to eliminate me. What was he talking about? I wondered that as I returned to the place I lived in as a kid. I opened the door to the house and stepped inside. I saw my mother with my friends, waiting for me. I greeted them and told them the situation.

"You should go report that to the military, but after supper." Delia said.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

While May and I were gorging on food and everyone else just eating, Delia said, "Oh Ash, you two were made for each other." She laughed as May looked at me with gentle eyes.

"May, there's something that I wanted to tell you about," I said. "While I was chasing the speed type, I felt a sudden burst of energy. I don't really understand why."

"While you were gone, the ring you got was delivered to me. I put it on and started meditating before I trained. I do it to clear my mind and concentrate on improvement. Is there a possible connection in that?"

"There might be, because if you look at the rubies on the ring, you would notice that they are an extremely dark, blood red. I picked up some shards from gem while you were watching that van drive away."

"Ash, why would you do that?" May asked. The rest were just watching, listening intently.

"They looked so beautiful, and I thought they would give me luck. Apparently, because of the love you and I share, it transferred the energy you were generating with meditation, and gave it to me in my time of need." I explained.

"That explains why I wasn't feeling anything, normally, meditation makes me feel better and stronger, on the inside and out." May said.

Then, the ring glowed pink. When it faded away, it was not the same design. The rubies and emerald had fused into one gem. The colors were swirled together, looking like a shirt worn by hippies. The silver and gold lacing was now intertwined throughout the gem. Strands were twisting through the gem. It was a hundred times more beautiful.

"Amazing" May said. The rest were also mesmerized.

I wolfed down the rest of my food and told my mom that I would be back. I walked out to the military base, a.k.a. Professor Oak's lab and ranch. I walked up to Professor Oak, who was sitting outside his house that was overrun with soldiers. We talked for a while and how all my traveling really helped his research and how great I was. I thanked him and said I would be back. I then went inside the lab and walked up to the first soldier I saw. I asked for a meeting with some higher-ups and he looked at me funny. I told him who I was and he ran off to find some other soldiers. He returned within a few minutes with their general and a couple of colonels. I told them I what I had "overheard" from the Deoxys, and he nodded and understood what was going on.

"You're sure it'll be coming here?" The general asked.

"Indefinitely, they communicate through telepathy, so there's no doubt my location hasn't reached them yet. We should be expecting their secret weapon by tomorrow morning." I explained.

"Okay, we are going to get our soldiers and Pokémon ready, you should go off and get some rest from the war." One of the colonels said.

I walked out and looked up at the sky. I remember when I could tell the time of day from looking at the sky. The sky was always so close to blood red anymore, I had to go home and look at the clock. It was about 8 p.m. I didn't feel tired, but I needed it since I hadn't slept since I shattered the ruby a few days ago. I had another nightmare. This time however, I was walking through Pewter City. Dead bodies lie all over the street. The city was in shambles; I walked into the gym, where Broc's large family lived. The building itself was still intact, probably the only building like that in town. I walked around, following the streaks of blood and destroyed furniture. I walked into the main bedroom to see about four of Broc's siblings lying on the bed. It was soaked in blood as I walked closer to the bed. I noticed that Broc's siblings didn't have any eyes, just empty holes. Their legs where cut and some even missing. Then, what scared me the most was seeing Broc's father having hung himself in corner. There was an old nail in the ceiling with a rotted, old rope, leading down to Broc's father. His hands were bloody and a pen was on the ground from where he might have dropped it.

I saw a note on the nightstand next to the bed. I read it out loud:

_To whomever is unfortunate enough to find this site,_

_ I have done this as a mercy killing. The creatures invaded Pewter city about 1 a.m. They were on their way to Pallet Town and noticed us moving around. The secret weapon completely destroyed everything. It was coming our way when I pulled the children into the bedroom. I then killed the off so the aliens couldn't do it themselves. I wrote this note and hung myself._

I couldn't believe the sight. I then woke up and looked around. I looked at the clock and saw it was 12:30 at night. I tiptoed outside and headed for Pewter City. There wasn't enough time to call the military and warn them. I would have to get to the city first. I flew at about 50 mph and arrived in a matter of minutes. I looked around and then went to the Pewter City gym. I went in and snuck around until I found the children's room. I went in a boarded it up so the psychopath wouldn't kill them. I then went out the window and onto the roof to call the military. They said they would double their presence in ten minutes. While I waited, the god of all monsters rose from the trees.


	7. The Monster of Hate

Chapter 6

First, it was a small bug, rising from the tree line, and then it grew, and grew. Soon it was the size of skyscraper, slowly drifting towards Pewter City as it noticed some people's lights on. It was a giant, normal type, followed by the original speed and normal type. They just watched as the giant went to swing at a skyscraper. I charged in and my blade made contact with his swinging arm. It didn't even pierce its skin. I launched over it and swung down on his arm. It connected with his arm I barely put a bruise.

Then, he swung down and slammed me into the ground. Dirt was launched fifty feet high. Before I could react, he swung down to finish me. He stabbed the ground and launched more dirt through the air. When the smoke cleared, a large, black aura was surrounding me. It was May; she was protecting me after she heard the shockwaves. I took that sudden burst of momentum and broke his pin. I launched over the upper left arm and slashed at the arm. I chopped off a chunk of the end of its arm. Instead of ashes, it started to ooze blue goo. It screamed out and swung its arm into the air. The two originals started focusing its energy into the giant. It glowed a deep blue and upper cut me with its good left arm. I barely blocked in time to put a slight cut in that arm.

I flew off to the side and radioed in. "Where in the hell is the military?" I screamed.

"Sorry, but something tampered with our EMP technology and it backfired on us. We could only send out infantry."

"IF they arrive in time, they're all going to die. I am facing a giant Deoxys normal type! Fix the vehicles and get them out here now."

"Roger. ETA -." It went to static. I looked around and saw that one Deoxys was focusing on the nearby radio tower, and completely destroyed it. It crumbled into a pile of metal rods and live wires. That meant that the communications in the entire human population was gone. It looked at me and seemed to smirk. The large one was moving faster than normal and stomped me into the dirt. Then, with its foot on top of me, the originals started reading my brain. I could tell because their wavelengths were usually shorter and high-pitched noises were squeaking in my head.

They had picked up on where and what my power source was!

Then, one groaned in my head and the other said, "Now we know how to beat you. Cut off your power, and you will crumble." They flew off towards Pallet Town at an alarming rate. I came down to the gym and safely took Broc's siblings down from the window and to safety. Then, I gained extra power again and flew for less than a minute to find the giant Deoxys and other two still headed for Pallet Town. I was going so fast; I didn't have time to stop and charged into the back of the giant Deoxys. It fell to the ground with a mighty thud, crushing a large area of forest.

Then, about 25 EMP's headed straight to the originals, set them off balance long enough for me to attack. My blade burned black as I slashed at the normal and speed. The speed just stumbled around and regained its stance. The normal was thrown through the air and was sent through a tree. It got back up and started my way as choppers started giving me backup and the tanks were pinning the giant.

The giant got back up and ignored the tanks. The originals deployed their own EMF's and didn't allow anything to reach them. They also flew right by, forcing everything out of their way or risk being disabled.

They reached the town and the giant swung its arm at the side of my house. It stripped the rear wall from the house, exposing a confused and worried May. She was wearing a plain white shirt with red pajama bottoms. The ring was also on her finger. Aya was also sleeping in there and quickly woke up. She was wearing nightgown she retrieved from the mansion. They stumbled back at the sight of the monster and tried to run for the door. The monster released a high-pitched scream that probably woke up everything in the region. They were both on the floor, holding her ears. I was holding my ears as well, but also charged the giant. It lazily swung back at me and swatted me out of the air.

It turned straight towards her and wrapped its upper right arm around her, gently but forcefully, causing her to gasp for air. Aya was getting up and retrieved her poke balls. May closed her eyes and concentrated, giving me a temporary boost. I came just below one leg and slashed through the air twice up its left leg. The two pieces fell off and it dropped to the ground. It slowly started to disintegrate.

I defeated it! I flew over to pick up May, but she wasn't there. _Impossible!_ I thought. I saw Absol bringing May back to the house. The originals slapped me to the ground, sending me through a few trees. My vision was blurry and bloody, but I still saw them pick up Absol with psychic and fling it across the yard. They carelessly wrapped their arms around her and started flying off with her.

Aya threw out May's Beautifly, and also threw out the flying Pokémon I gave her, a.k.a. Swellow and Staraptor. The three flew for the enemy and tried to fight, but each was sent down individually. Beautifly didn't get even close before being thrown to the ground. Swellow and Staraptor had more training. They managed to land an Aerial Ace and Brave Bird, respectively.

They were on the ground as I tried to fly after them. I had suffered so much psychical and mental trauma; I didn't get five feet before I dropped out of the air. All of the colors were changing as my vision swirled. I struggled to stand up and watch helplessly as he the military took a try.

Tanks were about to fire from above, until a slightly intelligent soldier came out of the lead tank. He called out, "If we shoot, we might hit the girl." They actually used their brains on that one. Then, helicopters started to surround the enemy. They fired EMP's at the enemy. That caused them to lose a little grip, but still held firm. There was nothing to be done. They couldn't use lethal weapons either since the targets were holding the girl so close. They fell back and allowed the enemy to just fly away. They did hook a target locator on her while the enemy wasn't looking.

Mightyena and Absol carried me back to the lab. When I arrived, I was transferred to a cot. I was then wheeled down the hallway to the briefing room. Paramedics were applying first aid while a screen showed a green dot being led north from Kanto. A world map showed that was being carried to Snowpoint City in Sinnoh. We moved on of the last operating satellites over the dot and it showed that the speed type was carrying her while the normal was gone.

A loud explosion sounded from outside. I tried to get up, but fell back into the paramedic's arms. I twitched from the sudden jolt of pain. I looked around and felt for the worst. I called out my Haunter and told him to take scout of the outside. It turned went through the wall while turning invisible. The paramedics were almost done with me when Haunter returned a few minutes later.

I read its memory and saw several tanks ablaze on the ground. I floated up after the paramedics finished and flew out to my house. Mom and others were standing outside, watching the normal flying around. I told them to get back inside and stay there. They complied and went to hide in the basement.

I turned around and set my blade on fire. The dark heat of 10,000 degrees Celsius burned in the blade. I came up and stabbed it in the chest. The pain and heat seared its fleshed and started to melt its insides. It swung around and pushed me away. My world was still swimming, but I had to fight. I looked up and stared down the Deoxys. Its eyes twitched and it flew for me with a whip. Our blades clashed, but the heat coming off from mine was still burning its arms. It pulled back and summoned a shield.

I was now on the offense. I charged it with the blade and demolished its shield. It whipped its arms back, while I wasn't affected at all. It wasn't prepared for the blade that came through the gem, causing a large crack to form. It stumbled back, severely weakened. It turned around and flew for the direction of the temple. It fled away, running for its life. I sent a pillar of fire through it. It freaked out and flew even faster. I didn't feel like wasting my time to finish it off. I was so much more worried about May. I had defeated two originals, but there was still two more, probably the best of them all.

I looked of to the side, wondering where the defense type was. I hadn't seen him this whole war. It was surely to be on defense. We hadn't really been on offense this whole war. It was a losing fight, until now. We had destroyed their vanguard, leaving only their commander and bodyguard left. We could finally attack again and gain the upper hand. First, we would have to advance on the place May was held at. She was in the gym that used to be operational there. The city was indefinitely filled with enemy contacts.

The commander was most likely defending the main camp with the few clones that remained. The defense type, well I didn't know. There were only two possibilities. One, it could be defending the main camp, or it was holding Snowpoint City with May. I prayed to Arceus that it was at the temple, waiting for us to come to it. I called out Pidgeot; who could fly at near super-sonic speeds. It could scout the area quickly and return to the base. It flew off into the distance. The operational satellite was following it so we could see next plan of attack. The city was nearly completely destroyed. The only thing that remained of the city was the gym. All of the power stations were demolished, making the rest of the area a desolate wasteland of ice. About five speed types were orbiting the area while 20 defense types were guarding the gym. We also saw the original defense type go into the building with a lump in its arms. Pidgeot was returning while our troops were preparing to deploy.


	8. May's Imprisonment

**This is between the 6****th**** and 7****th**** chapter.**

**It's not very long because there isn't much to say.**

**Enjoy!**

Intermission 2:

May's Time Imprisoned.

The creatures carelessly carried me over to Snowpoint city. They floated up until they met with the original defense type. They gave me to it like I was an unwanted sack of potatoes. The defense type carried me with some care and placed me inside the gym with no blankets. I saw that the rug was still left in the gym. It was so cold. I wasn't wearing the best clothes for this situation either.

I walked around, completely worried about what would happen. I was going to use the ring, but the Deoxys had carefully and unnoticed removed the ring from my hand before putting me in. It had the ring and had hid it away somewhere.

I couldn't fight the sensation that I was going to die in here. I watched out the window and saw the snow building up. It was almost always snowing out here. Without anyone to come by and clean it up, it was rapidly building up. The Deoxys had cleared a small area for themselves in front of the gym, but it was otherwise a few feet high.

A figure had then appeared in the background. It was coming into town fairly quickly. It was running into my sight of view. It had a purple blazer with a black undershirt. He had green hair. I only knew two people with green hair, and one of them was dead.

Drew was running through town! How did he get here before anyone else? It didn't matter because I was going to be rescued. He ran right past the guards and they started to chase after him. One charged a focus blast and fired it. It landed in front of Drew and exploded into a ball of flames. I couldn't see past the smoke, but it was obvious. He was gone.

"Drew…" I said as I started to cry over his dead body. He wasn't always the kindest person, but he didn't deserve to die. He was gone and she was still here.

I walked around until the smoke cleared. I saw him lying in the snow then. Face first, dead. The defense original then glowed a bright color. The blue and red that normally covered his body was swirling together.

Then, a ball of swirling blue and red shot off from its body. The ball crashed into the ground and dimmed. A clone Deoxys stood out of the still glowing mass at the ground. Next, 19 more balls of light shot off from its body and crashed into the ground. With that many creatures, I was doomed to be trapped in here. I walked around some more until I got tired. I lied on the rug, but was still freezing cold. If I tried to sleep, I would die from hypothermia.

I decided to call out Blaziken. "Since your body is warmer, I want you to lie with me as I sleep." I told it. It looked at me half confused, then let me lay down on the rug first. It lied down on top of me. It was so warm, I drifted to sleep fairly easy.

Something woke me up about an hour later. I opened my eyes and said, "Drew? You're all right?"


	9. Rescuing my Heart

Chapter 7

After we got prepared, a final medical checkup was issued on all soldiers to clear them for duty. I came up and they did the standard x-ray, followed by other standard procedures. The x-ray showed that my left arm was busted. That alone was enough to stop a normal soldier, but I focused psychic energy on my arm and created a fake cast. It held my arm instantly started the healing process. I would just have to be careful.

I got out on the field and rode a chopper so my arm could continue to heal. I was also equipped with the newly designed armor that protects soldiers from explosions and direct contact. It was a heavy armor. It wasn't in any camouflage, because that was pointless against the aliens. Just the slightest hint of human activity would warn them. The armor was of a pure white, so that we might blend in with the surrounding snow. That city was ice cold, especially without power and the dark clouds that absorbed most of the sunlight.

Our choppers were barely out on the seas when something appeared out of nowhere. It was Mew, with the three psychic lake dwellers of Sinnoh. At first, they appeared to be an enemy, but they instead began to protect us. Enemies started appearing as we flew over the coast of Sinnoh. The four of them created a protective shield while we were opening fire. I would've got out and help, but my arm was still damaged. It would take about an hour longer to heal up.

We soon flew over the remains of Hearthome City and looked below. The once lively city had been reduced to a jungle that was consuming the rubble. You could barely see the trashed cars that were overgrown with vines. The buildings had almost disappeared behind the tall trees and foliage that had grown around them. I soon saw snow flowing down from the skies. The choppers flew through the storm for about another hour before we were assaulted again. I was readied up and deployed from my chopper in the front.

I had fallen about five feet before regaining my composure and began to fly towards the five speed types that spotted us. They weren't as fast as the original, but the incredible speed made it impossible for the choppers to track them. One slapped me with a free arm. I spun around and then stuck my blade out. One that was assaulting me hit the blade and was cut in half. It faded away slowly while I charged forward and the stunned Deoxys. They started to scatter, but I called out Pidgeot to surround them.

It flew around the whole group and forced them closer together. One struck out at the super sonic bird and broke its wing. It crashed to the ground with its broken wing and lied in the snow. They looked back at me in time to see the black flames sprout from my hands and consumed them. When the smoke cleared out, they were all gone. One was still there, burning away like paper. I floated back down to Pidgeot and returned it. I then got back in the chopper and watched the snowfall.

I couldn't stop thinking about where May was. I knew she was in the gym, but she was probably frozen solid. Was she okay? I couldn't know that. I wasn't obtaining any more extra power. Was she unconscious? Maybe she was dead. I was so worried that I didn't notice we were over Snowpoint City until we were landing. Then I realized that we weren't landing. We were crashing!

I looked in the cockpit and saw that the glass was shattered and they were both dead. The doors were hanging open and the others had already bailed. I jumped out just in time to look down and see the chopper explode below me.

I was that close to dying! I leaped over the trees and landed on a branch. I saw that the others were shooting at the ground. The defense types were swarming them all. I charged in and disabled two of the Deoxys. As they faded away, they grew a bright color. They glowed blood red and then exploded. I summoned a shield in time to be surrounded in smoke.

When it cleared, I saw that all the choppers were surrounding me. A circle of fire and dead bodies was all around me. I then noticed a dead body that was lying in front of the door to the gym. It looked to have been there for a long period of time.

I took a closer look, and saw that he had green hair. He wasn't wearing the armor of a soldier, but a purple over shirt with a black under shirt. I recognized that mixture of clothing anywhere. It was Drew! Anger boiled in my chest, not really from the fact that he tried to save May, that was very honorable. I hated him because he was dumb enough to come on his own. He was probably shot down before he even got to touch the door. That fool! He threw his life away!

I then opened the door and walked inside. I saw May lying on the only rug in the entire gym. Something was lying on top of her. I walked up closer to see that she had called out Blaziken. It was now lying on top of her, providing her with warmth. They were both sleeping on the rug so peacefully. I went over and nudged her.

"Drew? You're alive?" She asked before her realization of who I was came to her. "Ash!" she jumped up and hugged me. "I thought you were dead." She looked out the door and didn't see anything. "Where's our escort out of here?" She asked innocently.

"I still have to call it in. The enemy took down all nearby choppers." I pulled out the radio and asked for evacuation.

"All prepped choppers were either destroyed or on other calls currently. We did use a cargo plane and dropped in three APC's. They discovered a small group of survivors that weren't pulled out from area. That APC is still near your location and inbound. It is already carrying them and is projected to arrive in five minutes."

"Roger that, any more important information?" I asked.

The radio answered, "The other APC's lost communications shortly after they dropped. Searching for survivors is a secondary objective."

Just then, the original defense type dropped through the ceiling and looked up at me. It smirked evilly and smacked Blaziken into a corner. "Go and see if it's okay." I said. She nodded and ran over to give Blaziken aid. I charged the monster slashed off an arm. It bled for about 2 seconds and then started healing. It healed almost instantly and swung the club at my face. It struck me in the chest and sent me across the room. I stood up in time to see May running at her and get bashed into the wall. She was bleeding and unconscious.

A sudden anger began flowing through my veins. It was full of despair and hatred. A black aura developed around me as I slashed out and struck and the creature. It stumbled as I brought one of the ceiling supports down through him. He was shanked to the ground, wailing out in pain as blue goo spilled from him. My power was too great; he couldn't move it with four arms compared to me holding with one arm. I used the other arm to pick up May and Blaziken. I saw the APC outside waiting for us to come out.

I flew out the door with the other two. I kept a tight grip on the building. I gave May and Blaziken to the soldiers and then got in myself. I still had my head out and watched as we started to drive away. I closed my fist and watched as the main support completely fell in. The ceiling pulled in and crushed the creature. While we continued down the road, I watched the defense Deoxys fly from the wreckage and head home. I got back on the radio and asked, "Are we going to be getting that evac soon?"

"Sorry, the cargo plane can't land among all that snow. You are gonna have to find a secure landing strip for them to land at."

"When I flew over Solaceon Town, I saw that the main road through town was still sturdy. We could use that as a landing strip."

"Roger, sending the coordinates to the cargo plane. It can only wait for 30 minutes, due to risk of attack."

I then realized we would have to go through the jungle. The other two APC's were lost after entering the jungle. I wonder why.

"Ash? Where am I?" May asked as she regained consciousness. She lay on a cot in the passenger area.

"We're being rescued." I answered plainly. I returned to the operator's seat and watched out the top. We had started to leave the snow and enter the jungle. The foliage was extremely thick. You couldn't see the sky because of the massive trees.

We came up to a fork in the road and turned left. Within a few minutes, we had arrived at a random gorge. There was only one thin tree root connecting the two pieces of land. We saw that the other route had two roots that we could drive over.

The APC rolled back to the fork and stopped at the fork. I looked and saw that the once visible path was gone. It was consumed into the forest wall. We went back and found that there was now two roots forming over the bridge. I looked off to the right and saw that there weren't any roots to the left, and there was one to the right.

"Impossible!" one soldier called out. It was too. How could something like that happen? Weren't we one the right path? Maybe the forest shifted and put us on the left to confuse our minds. It was trying to waste our time and confuse us.

We started rolling over the two roots when one groaned. We watched to see if it was going to crumple under the tank. It was steadfast. Then, the other root groaned. The one on the left busted after we explored about 2/3 of the roots. The APC fell out and skidded along the side of the gorge. The tank slowed and regained its grip as we plummeted down to a halt about 3/4 of the way down the gorge. I looked back up and saw that vines were crawling down the mountain at us. I pulled May out of the wreckage and started to float away.

I thought _they worked so hard to keep me safe. I should at least do the same for them. _I came back down in front of the troops. We looked back at the cliff edge. A tulip like plant with slime pouring out of the opening was slithering down to us. I very large, thick vine followed after the plant. _It's like a throat for it to swallow with. _I pulled out my blade and slashed at the creature coming for them. It recoiled, but remained unaffected. It continued towards us. The soldiers pulled out their weapons and fired. Not a single vine was even affected by the bullets. They harmlessly reflected off. We were doomed. I hoped that something would come after us and help.


	10. The Final Showdown (Pt1)

Chapter 8

The APC was still operational I realized. I climbed into it and prepared it fire. The bullets rang out and struck the vines. They buckled and some even pulled back. The flower shot a vine that wrapped around one soldier. He was pulled closer to the flower. I fired at the plant, but it didn't fear the bullets nearly as much vines. It opened wide and pulled the fearful soldier inside. He kicked and squirmed, but the plant swallowed him whole. We watched as the still live mass slithered back up the vine and into a nearby bush.

"Oh my God!" one called out. I looked up and saw that the plant had grown larger. I climbed out of the APC and called out my Pokémon. Pikachu popped out along with Charizard. Pikachu used iron tail and cut one of the vines in two. Charizard burned some of the other vines to a crisp.

The flower released a gas that caused Pikachu and Charizard to start attacking us. I returned the both of them and realized that now we were doomed. With no hope left, the group huddled together. The plant spotted May out of the group. It sent a vine down to retrieve her.

I then closed my eyes and sent a psychic body out from my own and explored the nearby area. I was searching for help until I stumbled upon the plane on the 'runway'. A couple soldiers were talking to each other.

"We're going to have to leave soon," one said.

The other responded, "Where in the hell are they?"

"We can't stay around."

"I know. Lets send a scout party to search for them in the wilderness." The first one nodded and waved a hand at a group of people. They were all wearing the armor like us, but they seemed to remind me of people I know. Aya, Max, Misty, and Tracy. That's when I realized that I had watched Dawn and Broc talking in the place.

They headed out of town and in our general direction. I hope they get there in time.

I returned to my body and stood back up. The vine had reached May. It was wrapping around her as we watched helplessly. We couldn't do anything to stop this now. It picked her up and brought her close. Her already broken up body squirmed and kicked.

The plant appeared to be staring into. It sprayed gas at May while she was pulling back her head. Her entire body fell limp, unable to fight back. It started to put her in its mouth when something exploded in its face. It pulled back and dropped her into our arms.

It tried to spray Aya's Pokémon, but they were prepared and dodged it. Mightyena came over and bit the throat vine. The flower reared its head back and threatened to slam it into the ground. A vine whipped the Pokémon down to the ground and it grabbed up May again.

It stuffed her into its mouth and started to swallow. Mightyena and Sableye got back up and used bite and crunch respectively. It closed down the throat in front of May. They bit through the vine and killed the plant. We used the dead vines to climb back up to the ridge. Absol came over and fished out May from the plant.

We quickly converged at the cargo plane. We piled in and started the engine. While we were taking off, the gas wore off on May and the others. The gang was back together, and for the final showdown. We were flying off to Kanto to prepare an attack on Hoenn. It was only a matter of time before I would be face to face with the monster that cursed me with this power.

The pain of nearly a week of seeing the suffering of man was more than enough to last all of humanity for generations. I sat quietly while my friends talked to each other. All I could think about was finishing this hellish war. A lot of creepy things that were -both real and imagined- have occurred that has chilled me to the bone. I have seen the truth of man and came up to grow bitter from the truth.

I then saw the city of Pewter as we came in for a landing. We didn't land in Pallet Town though. We landed about a mile in the other direction. It was a large military base. There were about 5 cargo planes, all filled to the brim with APC's and choppers. Shortly after we landed, I was piled into yet another cargo plane. I was put on a chopper while I saw that May was also in my chopper. All of my friends were gathered into this one helicopter. May didn't know why she was going, or what she could do.

"Give me your broken arm." She lifted her right arm to my hands. I held in and channeled psychic energy into her bones. They started to come back together and mend. She winced and started to cry.

"If you use the ring to channel energy, this will take less time," I said as she closed her eyes. The power boost quickly mended her bones with little to no pain.

"Give me your broken leg." She lifted her left leg and I did the same to it.

"Now how about that ankle." I was finished within a few minutes.

With her bones still weak, Dawn and Misty took her around back and got her uniform on. She returned with the suit of armor that we all now wore. This one was different from the first. It was pure black. Black boots made up what we had on our legs. We all wore gas masks and black bandannas. The glass that covered our eyes was green.

We were prepping for Operation G.E.O.D.U.D.E This mission stood for Global Eradication of Deoxys Upon Devastated Earth. We had set up small camps all over the earth. With that part preformed, we were then going to attack the temple from all directions. Cargo planes were going to fly in from all directions and drop APC's, Apache choppers, and troop choppers. They would fly overhead, then fly back to get more. Once the temple was under attack, the Kanto force would then fly overhead and drops directly around the temple. From there, I would infiltrate the temple and finish the fight with that monster Deoxys.

Within an hour, we received the order to go ahead and fly into the enemy camp. All six of our cargo planes took off and headed off for Hoenn. It was a quick flight really. Normally we would have been under attack, but all the Deoxys were already fighting off the rest of the world.

We arrived at the coordinates and watched the APC's drop out the back. Then all the Apache choppers flew out followed by the troop choppers. Finally, we went out last and were released over the temple. I opened the door and hugged May. We then dived out of the chopper and headed for the temple grounds. The drop was about 100 feet. I pushed May back into the air and dropped down alone. I landed with a thud, creating a crater on the grounds. I cupped my hands and a gentle psychic force formed for her to land on. She hit it and floated slowly to the ground.

The others were soon on the grounds themselves after the chopper landed. I looked at May and felt like she might not make it through this. I took the ring off of her finger.

"Hey" she said.

"Wait a minute," I said. I concentrated large amount of power on the ring. It was too much power for the ring. It turned pink and started to liquefy. "Open your mouth" I requested. She looked at me for a minute before reluctantly opening her mouth. I flicked the ring into her mouth and she winced. She was probably expecting the crunch of her teeth, but instead, it was gooey. It was like eating bubblegum. "Now swallow." I instructed.

She swallowed as a pink aura enveloped her. She started to levitate in the air. "What happened?" She asked in astonishment.

She started to fly around as I stated, "I mixed my powers with your ability to fuel power. It overloaded the ring, caused it to fall apart. Then, by ingesting it, you gained my powers. Your powers also magnified and created a private energy pool that only we can access."

"You mean-"

"We broke the law of conservation of energy. We created extra energy stored in a pool that only we can access." She was completely amazed by that fact. I could see it in her eyes. We floated towards the main temple and stopped. I heard a crackling noise in my ear. I turned around to see that the crater I created was gone. Then, I saw three beams of light skirting along the cracks in the temple floor to three pedestals. On each pedestal was an original. All three of them were there except for the speed type. He was probably hiding in the temple.

The three originals created a red and blue swirling mist. It swarmed over the ground and threatened to engulf us as it shot up. We dodged it and watched three pillars of smoke shoot through the air. They shot higher and higher, getting thicker as they rose. Finally, the pillars of smoke stopped their rising into the air. They started to quickly boil away as three black apparitions formed in the smoke. Three larger clones came out of the smoke pillars and loomed over us. We started pulling power from that private pool and darted for the attack type. It whipped at us, but was too slow and missed. I charged right into the gem with my blade and May with something in the form of pike.

The gem cracked and burst under the immense pressure. It fell into the ground and withered the normal stepped forward and tried to stomp on us, but I rose above it and shot out a blast of fire. The dazzling black flames wrapped around the Pokémon, like a snake. It coiled around the creature until it was wrapped up from head to toe. Then, the fire tightened to its flesh and tore back. The blazing burn marks dug deep into its flesh. The flames pulled all the way out and left deep gashes all along its body. The giant uncontrollably tumbled to the ground like a mighty oak. The last charged at once. May turned around and a blast of dark, hot tar shot from her hands and bathed the creature. It screamed out in pain as it fell apart.

100's of clones spawned all around us. They started to charge. May and I nodded at each other and started slashing the clones into pieces. They would charge in large groups, but were cut down within seconds. More and more kept coming. Soon, a loud boom screamed out at us all.

"Stop!" the leader screamed. A large shockwave soon followed and tore at the clones. When the wave hit, it sent them flying. They quickly faded to ash and fell out of the sky. The originals were launched off their pedestals and onto the ground. It struck our friends and put them on their knees. They couldn't move after they fell to their knees. The soldiers that were fighting were blasted to their knees as well.

"So, you have come this far," it droned out. "I will give you two options, and only for Ash to decide. Anyone else that tries to decide for him will be cut down. Option one is to fight me, if you win, I will leave this world, never to return. If you lose, you will become one of us. You will become the new chosen one, doomed into the destruction of other planets. Or, you could chose to surrender to the will in your heart to end this all."

"Can I think it over?"

"Yes, take your time."

**I am going to create three endings. They will all be released at the same time in different chapters. Choose the one you want to see most, first. Read the others if you want. None of them are relatively good, but some may appease to one ending. The good, the bad, and the sad.**


	11. Truth within the Heart

**Good choice! This one is bad from Ash's opinion.**

**I personally don't like this ending either.**

**But you might enjoy it.**

Ending-The Bad

Like I could fight that. Even with all of my friends by my side, I couldn't fight that and win. I would be destroyed in a minute. A voice started speaking in my head. "Give in to me, the will of the truth. You can't fight that and you know it. It would kill you. You could always just give in to me. We could fight together."

The will got the best of me and I lost control of myself. All I could do was watch. I didn't even control what I was saying anymore.

"I surrender onto you." I said. I walked up the steps, slowly. The other three originals gathered on their pedestals and sent power to a pedestal on top of the temple. It glowed sky blue against the hate blood red sky. This was exactly what I imagined. _No, _I thought. _This can't be how it ends. I'm the good guy. Right? _I began to speed up my walking. I reached the top and looked back down on the people I knew. The people I loved. I didn't anymore because I hated them all. _I _still liked them, but the will of my heart hated them.

I stepped onto the pedestal and drew power from them. An immense, overpowering sensation flowed through me. "I have seen the human heart. How they treat anything that's different. If there is even one misunderstanding, they try to kill each other. People don't see the hatred and cruelty of themselves. It's time to end it all!"

I bent over due to the sensation. I started to vomit. Instead of vomit coming out, I started coughing up black goo. While it spilled out of my mouth, I uncontrollably begin to laugh in a deep demonic laugh. The laugh turned to a low-pitched scream. I raised my hands up into the air and screamed. Black goo shot up from my mouth to touch the sky. The goo spread over the horizon and covered the entire earth. The goo was holding all of the heat away from earth. It rapidly grew cold. The average temperature of earth dropped 10 degrees Celsius all at once.

All of the soldiers and Pokémon on the surface froze solid. They couldn't move at all. They were trapped in suspended animation. The darkness continued until everyone I ever knew was completely frozen. I still felt like I was on the beach on a nice summer day. The hatred deep inside me boiled to the surface. It caused the goo shell to solidify and crack. It shattered soon after, sending shrapnel down onto the people. There was a sudden advance of heat so powerful; it nearly boiled the surface of the earth. Steam from all the water, and flames from the plants and people rose up into the air. I couldn't see anything; I could only hear their screams.

When the steam and flames died down, everything was gone. I looked around and saw that everyone I ever knew was a charred corpse. They were all gone, dead. I was alone. No one left alive on the earth. I turned around and tried to summon my blade. Nothing happened though. I kept trying while the originals laughed out loud.

"What's so funny? What did you do?" I screamed.

"We did nothing, the prophecy has been fulfilled," The speed original said. "You have completed the prophecy, so now the ancients have no reason to grant you anymore power."

"I can still fight!" I said. I ran for the leader, but he wrapped his arm around my throat. He slowly started to choke me.

"I am done with you." He crushed my trachea and threw me off the temple. My vision swirled and faded to black. The last words I had ever heard were "You have no more use to us." I had died before I even hit the ground. I was dead.

I woke up in a few seconds. I slowly opened my eyes and stood up. I wasn't in the jungle anymore. I was instead surrounded in a black haze. I heard screams from the deceased. Small white balls of light were drifting by while I stared into the distance. Those were the souls of the people I had killed. I looked around and didn't see another living soul.

Suddenly, a man walked up to me with a letter in his hand. He had a practically pure white skin color. He had red eyes, pointy ears, and he was bald. He was wearing a black suit and looked like a businessman. "My name is Ogre," He said. "Before you extinguished all life on earth, I was a businessman. I was a very neutral person, with no bias whatsoever. Afterwards, Lucifer and God agreed that my major indifference and cool stature were fairly amazing. They decided to make me the new messenger of fate. It was an angel, but that didn't make sense. You see, most people that died were going to hell. Most people thought it was cruel to send something so good with such bad news. I stood for neutrality and fit the profile perfectly." He handed me the letter. "Read that and you will be whisked away to your afterlife."

I started to open the letter and read. While I read, he said, "I am a true businessman. I put one of my products in every afterlife of hell. A bottle of magic water that can grant a wish is sent to each world. It will appear in forms that you wouldn't be used to seeing, so be careful when looking."

The letter read:

_You, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, have been sentenced to your worst nightmare for your personal hell. You were the purest boy that I had ever seen, second to my son, of course. But playing God, extinguishing mankind, is a sin that is tough to reconcile. You didn't repent and so those two massive sins now stand against you. You are unfortunately banished to hell. Just as another burn, all of you friends were waiting for you in heaven._

_The One and Only_

I put the letter down from in front of me and my world had changed once again. I was now in a room with all of my friends. None of them noticed me though. Drew and May were sitting across the room, holding hands. She looked at me cruelly, sending a shard a sadness darting into my heart. Drew looked at me and gave me a "Fuck you" expression.

"So what are we doing?" I asked. They all looked at me for a second, then turned away from me and talked amongst themselves. I overheard comments like "That guy is so stupid" and "I wish he would just die". Drew and May went off into the other room and whispered. I could see it in them. In my hell, they were truly in love. They loved each other and hated me. They all hated me. I went off to my house and went to my room. I couldn't find that water. I couldn't even find something that remotely symbolized it. I went upstairs and tried to write a letter to May. It was a personal letter that explained my feelings. I intended to keep it to myself, but May walked in a stole it from me. She looked at it and laughed and spit on the paper. She started to walk off with the paper, still laughing at me. That made me weak with depression.

It only got worse when Drew walked back in with the letter. May was behind him, smirking at me. He crumpled up the paper and threw it at the ground. He picked out a matchbox from his pocket. He took a match and struck it. He dropped the match on the paper and ran at me.

The page burned to a crisp while May stepped into the doorway. She looked at me with contempt. Drew pulled a knife from his pocket stabbed my in the kidney. I screamed and tried to swing my fist. It missed and he cut my arm. I tried to pull back, but he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me close to him. The knife stabbed into my chest. I stumbled backwards and fell on the ground. He spit on my body and walked off. May kicked me in the side of my head and walked off.

With the small amount of power I had left, I pulled the knife from my chest and held to my throat. The world is better off without me. Plus, my afterlife would be over. I slashed my throat and fell back onto the ground. I bled dry and died. I woke up a few minutes later on the bed in the same room. No cuts, no blood on the floor. I was starting over again! The basic same thing happened over and over every day, for eternity. I couldn't figure out what the water was.

One day, I figured out the water. It was the spit from Drew. The last thing I would expect. On that day, about three years later, I wiped the spit off my body and licked it. I wished that I could go to heaven and join my friends. Everything turned white. When it faded, I was in heaven, with the pearly gates and golden streets. I saw my friends and ran off to them. I walked into the middle of them, but they didn't seem to notice me. How? I was right in front of them.

"I wish Ash was here." Broc said.

"I'm right in front of you guys." I said. I screamed in Broc's ears, but he didn't hear me.

"I thought that you were supposed to be happy in heaven." Aya said.

"It just isn't the same without Ash, even in heaven without Ash, something's missing," May said.

"May? May!" I said. I reached over to poke one of May's shoulders, but my hand went through her. I pulled it out and she didn't even feel it. I was nothing more than a shapeless soul. I couldn't interact with anything.

I had gotten my wish, I was in heaven with my friends, but a sick twist has kept me from enjoying it. This was worse than being alone. This was worse than the punishment in hell. My true greatest nightmare was true, and this time, I couldn't do anything to change it. I used my wish without thinking, like an fool. I knelt down and cried. I wept in that spot for eternity.


	12. Soul Sucking Love

**This ending does give some explanation to the attack on earth.**

Ending: Sad

I mulled over the question for a few minutes. I could fight it, with May and my friends by my side. I couldn't just step down. I had come too far to run off now. Think about all the people I would let down. I couldn't live with the thought of all the friends and family that I would lose. Voices started to speak from my heart.

"You don't really think you can win, do you?" they said. "If you try to fight it, then it will kill you off." I ignored them and walked up to the creature.

"This ends now!" I summoned the blade and he understood the meaning. He pulled out his arrows and floated towards me. The others started to channel energy, but he nodded at them and they stopped. I looked down at those I know. They granted me good luck. I looked back up at the creature. It stared at me, coldly. I drifted to the side slightly as he drew back an arrow. I shot at him in a zigzag formation. He timed correctly and fired an arrow. It struck my arm and sent me spinning to the ground.

Black flames surged from my eyes and consumed the creature. It stumbled slightly, and then blue ones shot back. They lit me like bramble. I tried to stop, drop, and roll, but the flames wouldn't die down. I jumped in a nearby river. The water around me evaporated. I came out and flew for the creature. I hit it and shared the flames. We both flew around until he put it all out at once. He wrapped an arm around my throat; I couldn't break the grip. It grew tighter and tighter, until I was gasping for air.

"Humans; such fragile creatures," He said. "If you surrender now, I won't kill you or your loved one." I blew flames in his face as he dropped me. I went in for the kill with my blade. It slashed at my jacket and cut off my poke balls. He caught them and said, "If you don't surrender, I will kill all of your Pokémon, starting with Pikachu." Before I could move, he called out Pikachu, who was flying through the air. It used a Thunderbolt, but didn't get anywhere. It struck him, and he slashed with his blade. Pikachu appeared unmoved for about a second before splitting in two.

The bloody fragments fell to the ground as I started to cry. "Give up yet?" it asked coldly.

"No, because if I give up, there is no chance of survival for anyone." I darted for it, but it sidestepped and I flew over the top of the temple.

"Now you don't have a choice!" it said as a red light shot through me. I was pulled down from the sky, and onto the ring pedestal on the peak. I couldn't move anymore. I struggled to even budge an inch, but something was holding me steadfast. The same red light shot for May and started to pull her towards the pedestal. "As I promised, nor you, or your loved one will be hurt from this. As soon as May's shoes hit the ground, a red crystalline rock formed around them. The crystal crawled up our legs and to our waist before stopping.

"You are now the chosen omen for apocalypse," it said. Unable to move anywhere, I could only watch while the red crystal formed around the edge of the pedestal. It reached the rim of the ring and stopped. I looked at May while she looked at me. Tears were streaming down our faces. She closed her eyes and I did as well. I leaned in to her and wrapped my arms around her. She did the same as our lips met in harmony. It felt so warm, like a new light in the midst of the darkness consuming my heart.

Speaking of consumption, the crystal completely formed around us in a thin eggshell. The crystal around our legs retreated and thickened the walls. We then completely turned towards each other and finished the kiss. We leaned away to find ourselves in the crimson prison. We looked around, then out the shell. The originals were all healed enough to create an army of clones. They then swept over the world, destroying everything in their path. All the soldiers were roasted alive, all the Pokémon were hacked to pieces. May, her Pokémon, and I were the last things on the earth.

A loud voice boomed through the shell like a surround system. It said, "I never wanted this to happen. On my planet, humanity was a plague. They killed and hunted Pokémon. The legendary ones wanted to stop them, but were powerless and were nearly killed off by the humans. Humanity had dominated the planet, leaving very little room for Pokémon to live, forcing them into the city. There, they were often forced into corners and shot. Others retaliated and formed gangs, making life for all impossible."

"Being a Pokémon Trainer meant nothing there. There was no wilderness to explore. Whenever you caught a Pokémon from a gang, you would have to be on your guard for the rest of your life. They would hold that grudge until the day you died, by their hands or your own folly. Most trainers would go missing within a week. They would turn up the next day in a ditch or alley. Their bodies would've been chewed up with chunks missing to show the bones in some areas. The vicious gangs would've found them and just demolished them."

"I prayed to Arceus for something to happen to the humans, to set them back a step or two. When Arceus suggested that I do something, I stated that I didn't have the power to do it alone. He granted me an extra amount of power and the ability to clone myself so that I could come out victorious with an army. He supplied me with far too much power. It consumed me and sent me on a rampage. I demolished every last vestige of hope for humanity on that planet. Arceus punished me for losing control."

"He split my god like juggernaut form into 4 weaker forms. The greatest of all was isolated for what seemed like an eternity in the meteor. The others were scattered across the planet so that they wouldn't resurrect it."

"Just who are you?" May interrupted.

"If you must know, you impatient little twit, I am the entity of the true, original Deoxys. I looked nothing like the four forms that you see today."

"Then why do they continue their murderous rampage?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that part! They eventually wandered all over the barren planet until they found the strongest of all. They got on the summoning pedestals and instead of freeing their leader; they freed an immense pool of evil. It consumed their partial souls, and then spit them back up into the temple. That is where I come from. I am now the entity that posses the temple itself. My strength is much greater than theirs, but I can't do anything from this position."

"After they were possessed, they became hell bent on destroying all of humanity. They sent several hundred scouts out to scout planets. Any of them that didn't return would be retrieved. 99 of them returned, the one that went out to your planet did not. Another was sent out to search for it on your planet. It found that super advanced city, and just assumed that all of humanity was like this. If it was, then it would soon be as bad as our original planet. That is why they came to destroy you."

"Why did they save May and I," I asked.

"You two have immense power and would be perfect to draw energy from."

"You mean-" May started.

"Yes, you two will most likely never see the outside world again, but will be their private pool of energy for their next invasion." May fell into my arms, crying loudly. I knelt and cried with her. I tried to get up over time, but something was holding me to the ground. I looked and saw that the crystal was forming around me again. I was at my arms as May screamed out in terror and fled to the other side of the meteor.

"Please, help me," I cried as the crystal formed around my hands. It was ready to consume my face. "May! Promise me you'll never leave me!" I screamed. I didn't hear her reaction as my ears were already covered. A red tear fell from my eye as was nearly solidified. May came back and leaned in again. I closed my eyes and waited for about a second. Our lips met and we kissed until the crystal formed around me and spread over her face. At first she screamed, but soon closed her eyes again and enjoyed it. The crystal grew over us both and we sat there. We were frozen, kneeling, kissing for about ten years.


	13. Downfall of a Hero

**Humanity has face many trials.**

**Can it survive this one?**

The End: Good

I contemplated the idea of fighting that demon. I could win, but at what cost? I could lose my own life, or worse, the life of a loved one. I looked at May, who nodded in encouragement. Voices boomed in my head, they said cruel things like, "you couldn't win if he was already dead" or "you know he'll kill you, happily slitting your throat". The messages made a good point, and I almost gave in to them. But a thought occurred to me. I went something like this: _I may not be able to beat them, but what if I could trick them. _The thought only occurred once, and I went with it.

"I surrender," I said. Everyone was astonished at my decision. Some even tried to look away, but the leader forced them to look up anyways. I looked back at May and winked. She was half confused, but still understood its meaning. I quickly walked up to the top. Looking down around and thought, _this was how I imagined, but I will win. _I reached the top pedestal and stood above the rest. They all started to channel energy to me. It was an immense amount of pressure that would crush the ordinary man's soul.

I started breathing heavily. The incredible power almost consumed me with its influence, but I fought back and remained in control. My hand started to glow a deep blue. The colors were a mix of my black and their blue. I came off the pedestal and reached into the chest of the speed type. Before it could react, my fingers were gripped around its gem. I pulled with all my might and tore out its heart. Blue goo rushed from the hole. It fell backwards and exploded into goo on the ground. The others stared at me and then at the pile of goo and appendages. Two drifted up to attack me and started to rush me.

May came up from behind as we charged up our focus blasts and met our four hands together. The four focus blasts formed into a wide, black laser. It tore straight between the two. They laughed until it widened up, splicing a large missing chunk from each one. They looked at each other before bursting in the air. The defense type floated up and May winked at me. I floated back down and let May take on her kidnapper. She charged with a trident. The flail was swung and she drifted over it. She spun rapidly, causing a drilling motion by the trident.

It drilled straight into the monster. It was pushed back into the temple and sent dust and fragments flying. When it cleared, the trident was through the gem. It was cracked and nearly shattered in his chest. He looked up in fear at May. She just looked at it unemotionally and screamed, "This is what you get for fucking with me!" She shoved it deeper and shattered the gem. Before it could explode, she brought it high in the air. Still on the trident, she swung it above her head and lashed it down.

The creature was forced off the trident at nearly 3 times the speed of sound. Within a second, it struck the temple and then exploded. Rubble and rocks were launched high in the air. Dust consumed the sky, as squirts of blue goo were visible. As it all started to fall, May was the first thing visible against a sky, which was quickly returning to normal. After the dust cleared, only four dead bodies and rubble from the temple was seen.

May drifted down from the sky and landed next to me. We looked at the sky and saw Swellows flying against the sky for the first time in days. The beautiful blue sky was featuring white, fluffy clouds. I looked at May and we both closed our eyes. I leaned into her and we locked lips. The warm, comforting sensation had cleared my mind of all my troubles for the moment.

Speaking of moments, for the split second I wasn't paying attention to anything, a shot rang out. One minute, I was in heaven with my soul mate. The next thing I knew, I was laying on the ground with a round in my left shoulder. The bullet was inches from striking my throat. My right arm clutched my shoulder as I looked around for the culprit. I saw a man with a sniper running into the woods. Next, I saw a Mightyena and Absol chase him into the woods. I heard two more shots ring out and a yelp. Everything started swirling and I grew nauseas. I heard a man scream out and the tearing of flesh before my world faded out.

**OOOOO**

I woke up on a hospital gurney. I was being wheeled into a down a hall into an operating room. I couldn't tell what was happening as I blacked out again before we reached the room. I woke up about a few hours later on a hospital bed with gauze tape wrapped around my shoulder. It was in a sling so that I couldn't move my arm around. I looked around the room and a saw only a nurse. She looked at me and asked, "Would you be ready for visitors yet Mr. Ketchum?"

"Sure," I mumbled out blandly. At the time, I didn't care. I couldn't get over the fact that some sick fuck had tried to kill me. Why? I saved humanity and no one had a good reason to do it to me. The only two people to come in were my mother and May. "Where are the rest of them?"

"None of them are coming tonight because they thought it would be best." Delia answered.

"How are you feeling?" May asked.

"Besides have a hole in my left shoulder and resentment for the fool that tried to kill me, I'm fine." I answered.

"That man's dead." May said as she sat down in the chair next to my bed. "Aya's Absol killed him after Mightyena was shot."

"Good. A fool like that deserves no better," I remarked. Mom kissed me on the cheek and said goodnight as she left the room. May kissed me on the lips and said she would be back first thing tomorrow morning. A man came into the room with a lab coat and a syringe in his hands.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room?" I asked rudely.

"Don't worry I'm your doctor coming to put you to sleep," he said as he brought the needle high into the air. My eyes grew wide and screamed as he brought needle down in my eye. From the other eye, I saw May run back in and pull the 'doctor' away from me. He took the syringe and jabbed it in her chest, straight to the heart. She fell to the ground dead and nurses came in to subdue the man as he threw the needle at me. It missed by an inch of my other eye as one nurse pulled out a Taser and shocked him. They dragged him back to the front desk to wait for police.

I stared at her dead body. She was so sweet and now she's gone.

**OOOOO**

I walked out of the hospital within two weeks of recovery from my wound. I now wore a black brace on my left shoulder and an eye patch over my right eye. I walked home and turned on the TV.

The news told us when the funeral honoring all that lost their lives in the fight against the aliens. There was also to be a special honoring to Max's entire family. They were all dead except for him. I went out to the Vermillion Forest where it was taking place. I had packed a small pistol with me to the funeral. I sat in the front row between Max and Broc. I couldn't even look them in the eye. The honoring of the soldiers and civilians went on for an hour. Then anyone who wanted to say some words about the Maple family could go and say a few words.

Max went first with a small speech about each of his family members and how the world will miss them all. Aya went next and described how the Maple family was there in her greatest time of need and that even though she never really knew the parents, she would always miss their kind faces. I went up next.

"Mr. and Mrs. Maple were always some the happiest people I ever knew. They were compassionate, kind, and always generous to strangers. There death was on of great tragedy and I will always miss them. They were killed because of my pattern of actions. Their deaths were the consequences of my stupidity. May was the brightest star. She was always there to cheer me up and make me feel better. She supported me the whole way and I did the same with her. We had our quarrels, but in the end, we always made up in the end." I pulled the gun from my pocket and held it up for the crowd to see. "Now I'm going to join her so I won't be alone in my guilt and insanity." Before anyone could stop me, I put the gun in my mouth and blew my brains across the memorial.

I opened my eyes in few minutes on a hill leading to a lake against the sunset. I saw something sitting on the grass on the edge of the lake. I walked down and saw that it was May. I sat down next to her and looked in her eyes. She smiled and put her hand on the grass. I put mine on under hers and we looked off into the sunset. Several Goldeens and other fist Pokémon swam in the lake in pairs, like us.


End file.
